Wizards vs Angels, alternate ending
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Justin kills alex at the end of wizards vs. angels ansd faces righteous judgement. Meanwhile Alex wakes up in heaven.
1. The fall

The fall

Justin and Alex were fighting each other for the moral compass. Alex rose up in the air and Justin rose up there with her. He punched her hard. Alex flew back so that she was now over the edge of the empire state building. Then Justin saw Alex's wand on the ground. He dropped to the ground and picked up the wand. He then pointed it at Alex and said a spell.

"For deception lies and trickery your lot, an angel you are now not." The spell left his wand and hit Alex. The angel wings disappeared and Alex locked eyes with Justin. He was surprised to see the hurt of betrayal in her eyes. Then the emotion turned to fear. And then she started to fall.

She was scared. She didn't have her wand and therefore couldn't do magic. She now knew with certainty that she was going to die.

She could see the ground getting closer. She braced for impact. She hit the concrete with the force of a ton of bricks. She felt her ribs break and her head smash against the concrete. She tasted blood.

She had multiple internal injuries. She was dying. With her few last breaths she looked up to see the battle still going on. No one caring that Alex Russo was dying. No one rushing to help. No one wrapping their arms around her to tell her it was going to be okay.

Her own brother had did this too her. Justin had caused her imminent death. Her own brother who she had loved. The blood in her mouth seeped into her windpipe. She was choking on her own blood. And as if the sensation of dying wasn't enough. A voice called out to her. She gasped her last breath and died.


	2. The Archangels

The Archangels

Up on the rooftop Justin was now fighting little Tina for the moral compass. Justin laughed at the little angel when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall. He heard Gorog scream, "RUN IT'S THE ARCHANGELS." Justin's head started clearing and he saw three huge angels with swords slaughtering the angels of darkness.

The fourth angel who had him by the neck looked at him with rage in his eyes. After the biggest angel slit Gorags throat, he walked over to Tina.

"You fought valiantly, little one."

"Thanks', I almost died trying to fight this loser." Tina said pointing at Justin. "But what made you guys come here, you only come if righteous blood has been spilt."

"It has" The fourth angel spat angrily choking Justin.

"Raphael, release your hold" The biggest angel said. "Gabriel, bring up the slain."

Raphael released his hold on Justin's neck. "Can't we just kill him Michael? Kill this piece of human garbage."

"Please don't kill him, I'm begging you." Rosie said being held by the third angel.

"We don't have to listen to you, turncoat." Raphael spat. "If I had my way, you would be in hell burning for turning against Jehovah El Elyon (**A/N MEANS GOD MOST HIGH**).

"That is not in God's will" Michael said. He then looked to where Gabriel left. "Gabriel." He called.

Gabriel flew up and deposited the broken and dead body of Alex Russo on the ground at Michael's feet. Michael bent down down and put his arms around the body hugging it with all his might. Justin then saw that Michael was crying. The other three angels had teary faces and little Tina was completely breaking down with sobs.

Then Michael laid the body down at his feet and then looked at Justin Russo. He then went and picked up the moral compass. "This is what you killed her for, to turn all the people of the earth bad" He said to Justin. "Fine then" He took the moral compass and put it in Justin's hand, "Do it, do what you killed your own sister for."

Justin however was looking at Alex. He had killed his own sister. He pushed the compass away. "I don't want it." He said.

"Then why did you kill your sister?" Michael asked.

"I thought she was keeping me from being great. I thought that if I turned evil I could have a lot of power. I thought she was keeping me from my own great potential. In other words, I wanted something; she was in my way, so I got rid of her."

"Do you feel bad?" Michael said.

"Not in the slightest." Justin said. "She got what she deserved."

"And so your own words damn you." Michael said angrily. He then took Justin and lifted him up over the empire state building. Only there wasn't ground beneath him. No beneath him were all the fires and torments of hell. He could see people roasted on spits, sawn in two, dumped in boiling water, chopped up, eaten, burning in fire, freezing in water, melting in lava, blown about, eaten by insects, eaten by each other, raped by demons, chewed up and spat out by Satan and stuffed in mountains of shit, piss blood, and sweat. He could see people with their insides out and holding their own guts screaming as they were burning. Oh the torments of hell.


	3. The torments of hell

The torments of hell

Michael dropped him. Justin fell. He fell for what seemed like days. He then landed in hell. One of the demons picked him up and threw him into a pit of fire. He screamed as the fire burned him. It was hotter than he ever thought it could be. He could feel his flesh falling off his bones.

He then was picked up by another demon and taken to a lake he was thrown in. The lake was cold salt water which burnt his wounds. He was frozen and burning. Then the lake froze freezing him completely beneath the surface. He couldn't breathe. He stayed that way for a few months always wanting to breath but couldn't. After a few months of this the ice was melted by a fireball.

A demon plucked him out of the ice and Justin breathed for the first time in months. He breathed in the smells of hell and would have vomited but there was nothing in his stomach. He was incredibly hungry. The demon seemed to know what he was thinking. He was taken to a banquet hall and given a fork and spoon. Then demon cooks came in and served nice plates filled with fine cooked meat and cups filled with sweet liquid. Justin ate and drank. Finally he asked the demon in charge where the meat had come from.

The demon smiled evilly and told him to follow him. Justin did and the demon took him to the kitchen. In the kitchen was a hundred human beings being hacked to pieces and put into ovens. Their blood was mixed with fine fresh wine. The pieces put into the oven were the meat he had just ate, then the demon laughed and picked up Justin and threw him onto a kitchen counter.

He then took a knife and cut into his stomach and chest. The demon took his heart and guts and threw them into the oven. Justin was screaming by this time. He felt the pain of being cut open and he felt the pain of his heat and guts burning.

This happened again and again until Justin found himself cooked into 23 meals. He then had to feel the pain of being eaten by twenty three people while his bones were thrown in one of the disgusting piles of garbage.

It took him one year to get all of his pieces together.

He then was taken to what looked like a hospital. He was taken to an operating room where a demon with a chainsaw cut him in two. His top half with his guts falling out was taken to a hospital room. His bottom half was put in the basement. He had to join hundreds of other people's top halves trying to get down to the basement. He found his legs and then one of the demons threw him a hundred stitches.

It wasn't pretty sewing himself back together. It took him five months.

He then was taken before Satan himself. "Do you know why you're down here?" Satan said.

"Because I killed my sister." Justin said.

'That and also your pride. Your pride rivals that of even me and that's saying something. Anyway, time for another one of the human cigarettes." With that he picked Justin up and put him in his mouth. Now Justin knew how it felt to be gum.

Justin went through other torment more horrible then those before, but he never regretted killing his sister no matter how much the pain was.

He truly deserves hell.


	4. The rewards of Heaven

The Rewards of Heaven

Alex awoke in a white room. White wasn't her color though, though as she looked around she could learn to love it. She got up from the bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and walked out. She gasped at the beauty she saw.

She saw a beautiful landscape. There were a few mountains, a beautiful rainbow, a magnificent city, and a throne in the middle of it all. She walked toward the throne. She met nobody as she walked to the throne. She then got there.

Up on the throne was a 17 foot tall Being. She looked at him and then the Being looked at her. "Welcome home, Miss Russo" He said smiling. She couldn't help smiling back.

"Are you God?" She said timidly.

The Being laughed. "Sharp as a tick you are. Yes I am God. And you unfortunately are dead."

"But what am I doing in heaven, I mean no offence or anything but I've done some bad things, shouldn't I go to hell." She said.

God laughed. "You helped save the goodness of the world and died doing it. And as for the other things, unlike other humans I won't hold those against you." He said smiling.

"Why am I different then other humans" Alex asked.

"Because you're the heir of my first creation named Chaos, you see him every day; he's that dark stuff between stars in the night's sky." God said.

Alex smiled. "So I now live in Heaven, but what about Justin."

At the mention of Justin, God's face fell. "Your brother chose the way of darkness and is now in hell. Do not think about him right now."

Alex looked distressed. "But he's my brother. How can I not think about him?"

God look uncomfortable. "I can't answer that question. But why don't we talk about your rewards for saving the goodness of Earth. I think a mansion made of gold would do, as well as a flying horse, and a maybe I'll throw in a three headed dog. I made one of those a few millenniums ago and Hades my great great grandson never got over it. He still sends me thank you cards."

"I like that, but what do I do in Heaven." Alex said.

"Anything you want to do."

"Awesome" Alex said smiling

She truly deserved Heaven.


End file.
